Just a bad Dream
by Forestgirl99
Summary: A story in which Dave finds himself alone. Written for a school homework assignment


A young boy named Dave Strider walks through the empty flat the smuppetts that belonged to his brother had all been removed, his blonde hair pasted to his head with sweat his bright ruby eyes a pink from crying his pale cheeks stained with tears he stumbles through into the cold dark bathroom and sits down against the door rubbing his eyes slowly. He sighs heavily "Why bro...Why'd you have to leave" he hugs his knees whimpering to his self he thinks 'why do I have to be plagued with these visions of you being here ...it makes everything worse, why can't I just get over it. He sighs standing up and walking to the bathroom cabinet and turns on the radio A song plays in the background singing peacefully "Cover my eyes, Cover my ears, Tell me these words are a lie, It can't be true, That I'm losing you, The sun cannot fall from the sky" he gulps and grabs the sink shaking heavily why couldn't it all just go away. His brother had died 5 months ago memories of his brothers corpse lying on the roof A blade piercing through his heart the smile on Dirks face as he sees Dave look down at him, Dave grabs his hand shaking violently "Please bro...Don't die...You can't leave me...I need you" he looks down at his brother and removes his shades that his friend john had given him years ago. Once again his red eyes where clouded with sorrow, the times they had battled on this roof as rival brothers only 4 years ago he couldn't bare to lose him even if it pained him to admit he never wanted to lose his brother dirk. His mind snaps back to reality and he falls down to his hands and knees shaking more he couldn't take it, this happened every night the same dream over and over again being lost and alone when he was younger and his brother coming home.  
Then find him under a pile of smuppetts and the smile on his face as dirk picked him up chuckling to himself and wiped away his tears from his cheeks and sitting down on the futon cradling him. Dave looks down at the sleeves on his shirt of his pyjamas he sighs rolling the dark red sleeves up he looks away readying himself then quickly looks down tears flash in his eyes. The voice sings quietly "Stop every clock, Stars are in shock, The River will flow to the sea, I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye, I won't let you slip away from me". He gulps and runs his finger tips slowly over the scars biting into his bottom lip, every time he'd tried a new angle trying to work out the best way to make himself forget at least for a small while. The bathroom floor was cold and unforgiving he hugged his legs tightly worried that he'll slip away, he pulls his shirt down slightly lifting of his chain holding the razor blade he'd kept so close to his chest. He lifts his wrist onto his lap sighing to himself, maybe this time he'll cut deep enough he thinks to himself sighing more the song carries on this time he chooses to listen as the words "So hold on, Be strong, Everyday on we'll go, I'm here, don't you fear" But then he thinks, why should he kill himself? After all, he had promised Bro he wouldn't. He had kept the promise for that long, hadn't he? If he gave in to the pain, he would be giving up. And Striders weren't quitters. He wondered what bro would think, what he would do. He missed him so much. The warm long lights of laying together and watching movies or playing tv, the nice, thrilling strifes on the roof. But most of all , he missed HIM. He never got to tell him how he really felt. He saw that vision of Bro again. It always made him want to end the suffering, and move on with him. This time though, it seemed so real. He stood before the image of his bro, right on the roof, where he had died. "Hey lil man.. I see your still here. I just wanted you to move on without me. But I guess that's not the case. I'm sorry." His ghostly figure cupped your cheeks, kissing you softly before disappearing. That was it. He couldn't bear it. He stepped off the building, embracing his death. Dave sat up, gasping in his bed, with bro kneeled besides him worriedly. "Woah lil man... you alright?" he suddenly hugged him tightly, sobbing into the crook of his neck. He seemed surprised by this. Bro hugged Dave comforting him. "Yeah Bro... just a bad dream." 


End file.
